The invention relates to a clamping and spreading device with a slide rail which is mounted for displacement and the displacement movement of which can be actuated in a clamping direction with blocking of the displaceability in the opposite direction and the displacement movement of which can be actuated in a spreading direction with blocking of the displaceability in the opposite direction, wherein the direction of displacement can be switched over between clamping direction and spreading direction.
Such a clamping and spreading device is known, for example, from WO 01/56747 A1. Clamping and spreading devices are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,147.